NaruSaku: The Night After Disaster
by StarrySky777
Summary: My first time Shipping NaruSaku, this takes place the night after Pain's attack on the Leaf, and it features Naruto and Sakura spending their night together after a long, chaotic, and scary day. Sakura is going through a lot, but can Naruto at all help that? Read on and find out! Please leave a review, my motivation is fueled by criticism. Thanks!


NaruSaku 3

Hello, Everybody (*anybody?). This is my third Fanfiction piece, and it's different in that I'm shipping Naruto and Sakura. I normally only ever ship Naruhina, but decided to take a different route. This takes place in a different universe than my past two pieces, because Naruto doesn't have two girlfriends. That's a weird idea and fucks up my idea of romance. In this universe Hinata is just kinda in the background, never to be mentioned. I don't know if I'll continue this ship, but I'm not going to CLOSE it. I'll leave it open for more, if I feel like it. I generally prefer Naruhina to Narusaku, so expect my other "universe" to continue more than this one.  
I've been out of writing for a while, so it may not turn out perfect. And to those of you who stuck around to follow my story, you're appreciated .

Takes place the day Pain attacked the Leaf (after he dies and Konan leaves).

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto or any of it's franchise, affiliates, or characters or anything. This is fan-made only, and doesn't really happen in the official plot. 

The Leaf Village is in a state of Panic. A vast majority of all it's structures have been completely obliterated, and what little one that remain are surrounded-flooded, rather, with debris from the devastating attack. With Tsunade unconscious, the village must act quickly. By the first night, a large longhouse was built to shelter as many people as quickly as possible, while a few other structures were built for the High-ranking officials of the leaf to discuss it's current state.

Inside the building where Tsunade was being kept, seemingly comatose, Sakura and Shizune attempted desperately to revitalize their friend, Master, and Hokage. They had tried every method they knew of, but nothing seemed to wake the Sannin.  
"She just.. Won't wake up! What will we do, Shizune?" Sakura asked Shizune, desperate for some form-any form of consolation to her great distress.

"I don't know… She's never been like this, this has never happened before…" Shizune trailed off to herself, just as scared and distressed as Sakura about her oldest Companion.  
A long silence between the two grew thicker each minute.

"… Do you think… That everyone else is going to Elect a new Hokage?" Sakura almost whispered, not wanting to even think about the question she just uttered.

"No.. They wouldn't. After all, Tsunade is Steady, she's alive, for Fuck's Sake!" Shizune slammed her hand on tray of medical tools next to her, scattering them flying every which way.

Sakura gasped, caught off guard by Shizune's explosive reaction to a very likely possibility neither of them wanted to face as a Reality.

Shizune broke into tears. "Why… Why did she have to push herself so hard…" Shizune was falling apart. Her only companion, the one she'd looked at as a sister for so long, now lying here, helpless, and perhaps never to again wake.

Sakura couldn't hold back how she felt either, and started quietly sobbing, fearing her master would be forever gone, never again there to teach her the ways of Medical Ninjutsu. She didn't want to believe it, so she activated her Healing Prowess upon her comatose Master, in some folly, desperate attempt to wake her up.  
"Sakura… It's not worth it.. Medical ninjutsu doesn't work like that, it won't bring people out of a coma, that's one of its few limitations… You should know this by know" Shizune said, in a low, dull, depressed tone. She had to admire the young kunoichi's determination, because even after she stated the obvious, Sakura still poured her chakra into attempting to make Tsunade well again.

"No.. No… You can't do this, Lady Tsunade.. You just can't! I have so much more to learn.." Sakura's words got drowned out by her own sobbing, which only got worse as she realized she was wasting her energy on a to-be corpse.  
"Come on, Sakura… Just stop it, you're wasting your Chakra…" Shizune said, reaching for sakura's healing hands.

Sakura slapped Shizune's hand away violently, causing Shizune great shock.

"I can't just sit here while my master... While she just… I Don't want to watch the ones I love leave me! Never again!" She yelled, as she ran out of the last bit of her Chakra. She collapsed into a sobbing mess on the ground, unable to control herself.

Shizune's heart cracked at the sight of this. "Sakura really had attachment to Tsunade… She really aspired to be like her, more than I did, even. I can't just let her lie there in a ball like this.." She thought to herself

"Sakura…" Shizune attempted to console the frazzled kunoichi again. "sit up, come on" Shizune held her hand out from beside her.

Sakura reluctantly took her hand and sat up next to her. She leaned on shizune, as her crying started to subside.

"Tsunade wouldn't want this, Sakura. She wouldn't want you to be such a wreck over her, especially considering she could still wake up, y'know?" Shizune said, with a high tone of Optimism in her voice at the end

Sakura just stared at the floor, and thought about what Tsunade WOULD want Sakura to do… "You're right, Shizune, I shouldn't lose all my hope so soon. Tsunade would whack me one good for it, if she were awake" Sakura ended with a slight smile, remembering all the "Fond" times Tsunade trained Sakura to evade attacks as a medical ninja.

Shizune chuckled slightly at Sakura's words, her heart somewhat warmed by Sakura's recovery. Shizune gave Sakura a hug, and told her "She's my master too, y'know. I know the Legendary Slug Queen won't go down this easy."

Sakura smiled at the title "Slug Queen" she rarely ever heard, but it always made her laugh, to hear of Tsunade as a queen of Slugs.

"well, I should get going. It's late, and we all have to get up early to rebuild. I'm gonna go find somewhere to sleep, Goodnight, Shizune." Sakura said, Bidding farewell to her sibling student.

"goodnight, Sakura. I hope you make it through the night okay." Shizune added, hoping Sakura didn't take that too cheesily.

"I will, you too" Sakura said, leaving the Tent Shizune and Tsunade were in.

Sakura wandered for a long time, seeking a comfortable looking place, yet finding none. She decided to sit on top of a wrecked roof, slanted to where it was relatively flat, and easily accessible without using any chakra (Which she already expended).

She sat down, facing the light of crescent moon, staring off into the limitless sky…

She didn't know how long she had been there, but after some time she heard footsteps to her left. She turned her head to see who or what it was, to find it was Naruto. She gave him a silent wave with her hand, as a greeting.  
"mind if I join you?" Naruto asked

"sure, come up here" Sakura said.

Naruto sat beside Sakura on the wreckage of a collapsed roof. Most everyone was asleep by now, being Midnight-thirty. They individually gazed into the stars, admiring the vastness of something they saw so often. The two of them lost track of time in their staring, but Naruto eventually "broke the ice" that had settled between the two very unsettled ninja.

"It's pretty cold outside." Naruto said blankly

"Not much more than normal." Sakura grunted.

The air seemed to still between them.

"Hey Sakura… Are you all right?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned.

Sakura was surprised. Naruto was never the one to show a general care or concern for how someone else felt. Emotionally, at least.

As Naruto and Sakura sat together, Sakura's train of thought trailed off, as she thought about how much Naruto had changed over the years. She remembered the immature, annoying knucklehead that had so often before infuriated her as a young Kunoichi, and looked to her left to see what had become of that boy she once knew

What she saw this day was comparatively Black and White compared to what she scowled upon a few short years ago. A completely new person, one that rivaled Sasuke in not only looks, but in confidence too. Sakura became enthralled by what sat beside her, still staring at the man that (presently) only noticed the stars.

Sakura, who was staring blankly in Naruto's general direction, was "woken up" when she suddenly felt something touch her hand. She twitched her hand away without thought, fearing some sort of Bug had crawled out of the rubble and onto her hand. The cold thing that touched her hand was actually Naruto's hand, which, he quickly jerked away upon realizing what he was touching. It was clearly an accident, but Sakura _wanted_ Naruto to hold her hand. This thought confused Sakura, because she had never knowingly held any romantic feelings for Naruto, but she had now come to know the truth of how her Heart really felt about who sat beside her. "I can't believe this, Naruto is ACTUALLY making me feel like this!" She looked to see the "Hero of the Hidden Leaf", and she had only now, at this very moment, fully realized what that Truly meant to her. She felt as though she was looking up to him, as if she was but a child in _His_ eyes; Inferior.

Naruto looked over to Sakura, after accidently touching his hand on hers while leaning back. He was somewhat concerned, because he knew how quick-tempered this kunoichi could be. He wasn't expecting any kind of violent reaction, it was so minor a thing he figured they'd just brush it off before gazing back at the sky. "There's no way... Sakura won't care, she wouldn't hit me for this... Would she?" He saw Sakura staring at him, and it was obvious how much she was blushing at what happened. Her face was bright red, and this surprised Naruto almost as much as his hand surprised her. Naruto studied her reaction, which seemed to be some sense of disbelief and/or astonishment, he couldn't tell.  
"Naruto…" Sakura said, somehow managing to verbalize what was going through her racing mind.  
"Sakura…" Naruto spoke softly, as confused as he was amazed at what was unfolding before him.

The two now only looked at each other, seeing nothing but each other's eyes. They gazed for what seemed like an eternity, until they started getting closer to study the pools of Blue and Green deeper. They both neared each other's noses, until they were almost touching. Naruto knew what was happening, and had yearned for it since his days at the academy. He was _this_ close to the love of his life, and only now has he ever felt justified in his feelings for the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura's mind was having great difficulty in processing what was happening. She had never felt so confused before, there was barely any part of her left that felt anything but Adoration for the boy before her. She started putting the pieces together, their proximity to each other, the heat building up in her face "I must be blushing out of my mind! What will I do, what'll happen if he tries to kiss me, wait, he IS going to! No way, this can't be happening, why am I freaking out?!"  
Sakura's mind was racing, and it was becoming physically visible. Her breathing accelerated, and her stare was becoming more absent and distant. Naruto realized this, and did the only thing he thought could help. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face, and looked deeply into the Green Eyes before him. She felt his hand on her face, and that only made her thoughts race faster.

"Sakura! It's okay, I'm here. Just, please, calm down" Naruto said, trying to comfort the distressed kunoichi before him.

Sakura was stunned, Naruto had never given her any Comfort before, and now, she felt as though her mind was wiped clean of all the thoughts bouncing in her brain. She looked into Naruto's eyes, with a new, calmed perspective. She now knew exactly what was happening, and welcomed it. She realized her love for Naruto, and fully embraced it now. The two leaned closer, and through some silent, telepathic-like communication, both _felt_ each other's feelings. As Naruto caressed Sakura's cheek, he wrapped his other arm around her back, and Sakura draped her arms around his shoulders, holding him closer still as their lips met. Sakura's Heart soared, she felt as though she was in a new world entirely. She forgot about everything else. The ruins of her Village, her comatose master, her house that didn't exist anymore, _everything._ All she perceived was her New Love, the Warmth that enveloped her, and how much she loved it all. "Is this what Love is? Do I _Love_ Naruto?" Sakura thought to herself "… Yes, this IS Love, and this IS Naruto… I Love Naruto... Wow, I never imagined I'd seriously feel that." Their kiss intensified, as the two held each other tighter, embracing this newfound experience. Sakura opened her mouth, giving in to the Pleasure she felt in the Embrace. Naruto darted his eyes open, shocked at this, as Sakura felt his lips with her tongue.  
Completely unaware of their surroundings, they had no idea of what was happening back down on the ground. It was Shikamaru, who was on his way back to some sort of bed from a really long and drawn out Council meeting of most of the High-Up officials of the Leaf. Shikamaru's gaze wandered aimlessly, as he studied the wreckage of this devastation. He saw a collapsed building, and on top of it were two of his former class mates, _making out._ Shikamaru sighed, somewhat envious of Naruto, since the only girl he had any interest in was in another village entirely (hint hint). To get back at him for the Chunin exams, he decided he'd disrupt their Fun.  
"Heeey! You guys had better get some sleep! We start reconstruction at the first light of morning!" Shikamaru shouted from the ground.

Naruto and Sakura quickly darted their eyes open, and jumped away from each other at being seen doing something thought private. Naruto grunted, and yelled back "We know! We'll be there!"  
"You'd better be!" Shikamaru shouted, walking past them both, waving his hand as he passed.

Naruto and Sakura sighed heavily, having their intimacy disturbed. The two looked back to see if Shikamaru was in sight, but he was gone. Naruto now moved to sit more alongside sakura, rather than in front of her.

"He's right, it is pretty late" Naruto said, somewhat sadly.

Sakura frowned, disappointed at how long her first kiss lasted. "Yeah.. We should be going"

Naruto looked over to Sakura, who was just staring, sagging her expression. He couldn't just leave her like this. Naruto put his arm around Sakura, and scooted closer to her.  
"That wasn't a one-time thing, was it, Sakura?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked over, and chuckled slightly "No, I won't be letting you off _That_ easily, you know"

Naruto smiled, content with Sakura's wittiness

"Haha, good. I just want you to know, Sakura…" Naruto said "I'm here for you. I don't want you to be alone through all this, I want to be There for you"  
Sakura Smiled, and scooted closer to Naruto. "Thanks, I really appreciate it. What with all the injuries, and Tsunade... I just don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like all the responsibility's on ME, and I don't know if I can handle it…" Sakura said, expressing the root of her newfound fears that arose today.

"You may have a lot of responsibility to handle, Sakura, I wont deny you there. But that because you're _so_ exceptional, Sakura! I know you have fears about all this, but  Your skills, I'm certain we'll all be alright. Im certain You'll be all right, because **I** know that you're truly Amazing!" Naruto said, expressing how he really felt about Sakura as a Healer.

Sakura was surprised, at how genuine Naruto could really be. She was reassured, and flattered by the Young Knucklehead. Sakura smiled, and said  
"how about we meet here tomorrow? Just me and you, without Shikamaru?"  
Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed at how Shikamaru butted into their moment.  
"I'd like that. I.. I like You, Sakura." Naruto said.

"I like you too, Naruto. Who needs that rogue, Sasuke, when I have the Hero of the Hidden Leaf right on the tip of my finger?" Sakura said slyly

Naruto chuckled "Oh, is that my new Title? And since when am I on the tip of your finger?"  
Sakura curled a wicked grin "Since I _let_ you kiss me, silly"

"haa-haa" Naruto said sarcastically.  
"I'll be seeing you, Knucklehead" Sakura said, planting a kiss on his cheek before jumping off the side of the building to the ground below.

Naruto laughed, and waved her goodbye. He couldn't believe what had happened, and he accepted that so much he already gave up trying to fully absorb the even until morning. He decided to find a bedroll and a tent to sleep in, and set off.

Sakura was walking towards a nearby encampment, and was thinking to herself "'since I _let_ you kiss me… Was that too much? Probably not... Even though it was really the other way around" Sakura blushed, after thinking too much about kissing Naruto again "Wow… This is going to take some getting used to… Naruto, my new Lover…" her thoughts trailed off into unorganized messes again, and she finally found a place to sleep out the night and fell asleep, staring at the stars again.  
"Maybe I'll be able to gaze into these stars again, tomorrow, with _Naruto_ …" Sakura thought to herself, shortly before falling asleep.

~~~Chapter 1 Finished~~~


End file.
